His Feelings
by MissLunarWolf
Summary: When Kyuubi has this annoying feeling towards Kushina...he gets annoyed KyuuKushi one sided Rated K ONE-SHOT


His Feelings

A/n: Hey guys that s my very first story so I hope you all will like it!  
>Summary: Kyuubi First thought it was jealousy but then he knew this he loves her KyuuKushi one sided Rated K<p>

Kyuubi laid silently in his cage he knew that this annoying red-haired girl that served as his host would come again to him she talked endlessly he hated it!.

He started ragging in his cage clawing at the bars fearing the up-coming head-ache What s Up with you Kyuubi-sama? said little Kushina she was 12 years old, Kyuubi Glanced at her with rage in his crimson dyed eyes then he settled down as she started talking about her day, and what interesting that she was describing a certain blond-haired blue-eyed Boy whom she thought was so unreliable that she made fun of him and told him that he can forget being the Hokage, Kyuubi chuckled and a smirk graced his muzzle Kushina smiled at him and began talking about an Uchiha called Mikoto, hearing this Kyuubi Grunted.

What? asked Kushina.  
>But Kyuubi only ignored her as she starred at him for the best 5 minutes he then glanced at her,in which he fastly regretted thus she started babbling for hours again, and so went on everyday of the week, every week of the month, every month of the year, until Kushina was coming less in talking but more requesting Chakra from him, he appreciated the silence that he had Finally gained but when she came she just talked about this Minato boy whom she once graced with stupid nick names<p>

what is so special about him? thought Kyuubi jealously to himself when Kushina turned 17 he realized that he had this annoying feeling towards her he was disgusted with himself to have such a human feeling he just hated it whenever he saw Minato through her eyes he uncontrollably raged from inside he was Jealous.

**"what is so special about him that you prefer spending time with him rather than me?**" Asked Kyuubi not that I care he also added

Kushina couldn't help but giggle at him "weren't you always annoyed when I came to visit?" she asked but Kyuubi stayed silent.  
>more years have passed in which Kushina didn't visit at all secretly Kyuubi went to the depth of his cage and tried hard not to shout her name he knew that he Loved her normally, if he would be out he would take her away from the blond Brat he so hated and wished death upon him.<p>

Kushina after long months and years of no visiting she came but she had quite a different air about her, Kyuubi Glanced at her what is it? You seem different he said

"I just came to tell you so you wont whine that I didn't inform you" She was silent for 10 minutes **"well?"** asked Kyuubi impatient he sure hoped that she felt what he felt for her he mentally kicked him self trying to forget that annoying feeling.

"Me and Minato are going to get married!" exclaimed Kushina jumping around happy.  
>As for the fox he just felt that his world crushed and shattered, by some humans!<br>Kushina thought she saw something in his eyes that disturbed her she asked if his okay he replied that he didn't care whatever she did with the blond brat but in reality his heart was Broken.

Kushina didn t Visit again for some months, Kyuubi had the time to over think things that concerned him and well Kushina!

She came back happier than ever **"I have told you I don't ca-"** "Kyuubi! Im pregnant!" Kushina said cutting him off he. he was crushed he didn't want to believe this **AT ALL** he turned away disappearing in the shadows.

Kushina's Big day Arrived, the day when she will Give birth, weirdly Kyuubi could feel the seal was weakening it was his moment his chance to teach that brat Minato not to mess with Kushina so he started pushing clawing roaring and ragging at the cage he stopped for a moment he felt Kushina's pain but he knew he, was sure that when he ll get out he will make her life be better Kyuubi closed his eyes and in a split second found himself outside in the outer world

_'Was I summoned?_' Kyuubi wondered

**He saw Him! He saw that damn blond brat! He looked fiercely at him and from that moment everything went red in Kyuubi's eyes _**  
><strong>-<strong>

A/N hooft done finally please review~! 


End file.
